rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sedric B. Zarcofski
Sedric Baxoje Zarcofski, the legitimate son of Cinis Baxoje, is a werewolf character played by the user Deserts toxins. This individual fosters a burning hatred for his own biological father and an unwillingness to make things right with Cinis. Sedric is a common visitor to the Rising Sun tavern, not for the action or drinks, but to talk with one of the guardians, Xivan, or Warden Bay of the Edgeville Prison. Sedric is a friendly individual with a powerful will power but due to still not having pledged his soul to Zamorak by killing the innocent, he finds it hard to fully control himself from his lycanthropic form. He actively keeps his mind open to everyone's views, trying to avoid stepping on anyone's beliefs. He enjoys hearing stories from the different patrons he meets, but keeps his identity as a wolf hidden, by claiming himself human. Unlike other wolves, Sedric looks at his powers of transformation and enlongated lifespan as a curse, not a gift. Appearance Sedric is Al Kharidian - morytanian by hertitage, but also has fremennik mixed in with the races giving him angular facial features. The even mix of races gave him the blessing of handsome looks, height, and a nautrally slim build. He stands at about 6'2" with jet black hair, and smooth, olive skin. Oddly enough his eyes' irises are a sapphire-blue, despite his father having a dark crimson colored set of irises. Sedric as a built, but slender build, giving him a lean, and tall look. He normally has rough hands, and keeps himself facial-hair free due to working in the burthorpe mines for the majority of his life. His clothing, while dressed casually, is a dark green set of blacksmithing clothes made of a rough canvas clothing woven in Al Kharid. He carries around a massive green painted steel halberd, or a large, high-powered crossbow. He also carries his nomadic belongings in a pack he keeps on his back. (his battle armour with a short explaination behind it) In his battle armour, which is steel plate covered in a copper sheet, and purpled dyed material and leather. the hood is sewn from cured green dragon's hide also dyed to a purple color. The armour was then modified and given to some dwarves Sedric had met in the mines, adn they modified the armor, adding energy filters and other steam and magic-powered mechanisms to the armour. Of course sedric then had to find a wozard capable of enchanting the armour so it could substain the energy it needed to run correctly. Upon doing this, and enchanting the armour with elemental magicks, Sedric finally had a battle ready set of Plate armor light enough for movement, but heavy enough for protection. IC History to the OOC date of February eighteenth, 2013 Sedric was originally a character played by another roleplayer a few years ago, but during the time he was roleplyed he was only about 10 years old, but the roleplayer quit roleplaying so the character went dormant. ICly at the time sedric was born cinis was 537 years of age, and he left Sedric's mother due to being a mercenary and having to move around a lot, without knowing she was going to have a child. Until 20 years of age Sedric mostly helped his mother build crafts to sell to passing tourists or adventurers. He was taught to be friendly, and polite to all he met, and keep an open mind towards other people's believes, not telling them they were wrong unless completely necessary. When sedric turned twenty one, he left the desert and moved up north to the city of burthorpe, IMAGES of Sedric imagesIII.jpg|Sedric's wolf form sedric II.png|Above Al Kharid sedric finished.JPG|Sedric (drawn by me) sedric's iris.jpg|An interpretation of Sedric's iris Category:Werewolves Category:Adventurer Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Kharidian Category:Fremennik